1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training equipment for martial arts such as Taekwondo, and more particularly, to a kick training belt which is made from an elastic material such as rubber, and includes a length adjuster, a counter, and cuffs having inflatable air tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, to improve one's strength training and kick accuracy in martial arts such as Taekwondo, one had to work with a partner, using a kick training board. When partners trained in a pair, one trainee would adjust the height of the kick training board and hold it while the other would kick the board repeatedly to learn the accurate kick technique.
However, as above, the method whereby one holds a kick training board and a trainee kicks the board the trainee can inflict a wound upon the hand or the wrist of the person holding the board by accident, and the trainee can also be injured thereby. Besides, the method is effective for exercising the kick but it has no strengthening effect on the lower muscles of the body which is a basic condition for developing an effective kick. Those are problems.
To solve the problems as above, this applicant has described the kick training belt in Korean Utility Model Application No. 1998-14172 as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the binding tools 2 of a band type are attached at both ends of the rubber elastic belt 1 by the binding means 3. The binding tools 2 have hook and loop fasteners 4, 4' for securing to the limbs of the wearer, where one binding tool is worn on the ankle of the trainee and the other is worn on the hand or the ankle of his or her partner, thereby helping to prevent injuries during training. The belt is advantageous because the muscles of the lower body of a body can be strengthened, there is no worry about the damage in using the belt, and the belt can be manufactured at small outlay.
However, the above kick training belt is limited in that its length is that of the elastic belt so that it can not be adjusted appropriately for the given body condition or the training circumstance. Also the binding tool is constricts the limb it is worn on, causing discomfort and pain. Furthermore, one cannot use auxiliary training devices such as knee pads, sand bag weights or athletic handles with the above kick training belt, and it also lacks any system for relieving the trainee of counting his or her repetitions, imposing an inconvenience and creating a distraction.